King Snugglemagne
King Snugglemagne'''https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1148343608161910784 (Snug-luh-mane) XXV''' is a regular supporting character in Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. He is the ruler of Pure Heart Kingdom, which is located in Pure Heart Valley. Appearance King Snugglemagne is a cream-colored lion with a reddish-pink mane, and a mole on his face, He also wears a crown with a heart in the middle. Without his mane (which is actually a wig), however, he has a small triangular head with a sharp-edged chin. Personality Like his people, Snugglemagne is nice and has a generally cowardly nature, though he is seen to take initiative in defending himself (which is also usually out of cowardice). In fact, he mainly uses his subjects as cannon fodder when any peril arises. In Fright Wig, he even abuses the Sheriff Department only because he cannot overcome his fears. He is also thought to be outgoing in his first appearance, though in later episodes he admits to actually being quite shy about particular things; for example, his ability to play the harpsichord. Although being generally mellow, an episode entitled "He's the Sheriff" showcases his more competitive attitude when he feels that his reputation as a ruler is being threatened. In truth, he will commit anything ridiculous just to prove that he's worthy to be the king, such as taking away Mao Mao's sheriff title as his own. "Baost in Show" even shows his more underhanded tactics, forcing Bao Bao to be his pet as well as later holding Adorabat and Badgerclops hostage after failing to keep Bao Bao. Also, he will not hesitate to punish anyone who has offended or displeased him, and tends to treat Quinton like a slave. In "Thumb War", he displayed a sense of morbid humor, recalling a death in the competition as "wonderfully tragic". Abilities * Music: He can play the harpsichord and the piano, and seems to enjoy expressing himself through the aforementioned piano. * Manners: King Snugglemagne has the best and most powerful manners in Pure Heart Valley. This was shown in He's the Sheriff when he took on Boss Hosstrich in a Manners Duel. * Strength: Despite his cuddly appearance, King Snugglemagne is actually quite strong, but prefers to battle with politeness instead of physical force. Foreign voice actors Trivia *Given his suffix of XXV (the 25th), it is possible that he is part of a family which has ruled Pure Heart Valley for generations. *His surname is a portmanteau of "snuggle" and "mane", and is also a reference to the famous Frankish king Charlemagne. *He has a large collection of shoes, as seen in "Popularity Conquest", even though he is never seen wearing any kind of footwear. *It is revealed in "He's the Sheriff" that his manes are actually wigs, which come in handy when he doesn't want to get shaved. *His sometimes refers to himself as "we". *His worst fear as shown in "Fright Wig" is to lose his mane. * His character is similar to that of the Chancellor from the short "Guards", who has the same voice and a mole on his face. **Incidentally, both characters were created and voiced by Parker Simmons. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Lions Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sweetypies Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:K Category:Neutral Characters